


A Well Groomed Man

by melagan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it's about where hair -- isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Well Groomed Man

_**Fic: A Well Groomed Man (nc-17)**_  
Title: A Well Groomed Man  
author:[](http://melagan.livejournal.com/profile)[ **melagan**](http://melagan.livejournal.com/)  
Pairing:John/Rodney  
Rating: Nc-17  
words count:1267  
beta [](http://mischief5.livejournal.com/profile)[**mischief5**](http://mischief5.livejournal.com/) mistakes=mine

 **A Well Groomed Man**

  
Teyla had a positively sly look on her face and John vowed to find a way to stay out of her sight for a while. Maybe he could hide out in Rodney's room; yeah, that would work. McKay had reason to avoid Teyla too. There were just some things a man didn't want to discuss. Ever.

The minute they were back in Atlantis, John turned to Rodney and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Beer? Your room?"

Rodney was still tight lipped and jittery but he answered John with a sharp nod.

Teyla stepped forward. "Colonel, I believe I shall give my report to Elizabeth now. Is there anything in particular you think I should mention?"

"You go ahead with that. I'm just gonna…"

"Colonel?" Teyla asked. A smile twinkled in her eye.

"Say whatever it is you ladies need to say to each other. Just never tell me or McKay about it." John hitched his thumb over one shoulder, turned, and did not run. If anyone should ask, he was just walking away. Briskly.

It took him ten minutes to change clothes, snag a six-pack from his mini-fridge, and sweet talk the transporter into getting him to Rodney's room unseen. One of these days, he was going to have to tell Rodney about the remote cloaking feature if only to see McKay's face light up. For now, it was a strategic ace in the hole in case the Genii ever showed up again or, like now, necessary to avoid teammates and embarrassing questions.

John didn’t bother to knock; he just waved himself through Rodney's door, careful not to jostle the beer. "Hey, Rodney…"

Rodney was leaning over in front of him with his pants down around his knees.

"What are you doing!" John's voice came out in an embarrassing squeak.

"Oh. Um. I was just curious."

"Just curious? You've got your junk swinging in the breeze because you're curious?" And oh, John really should have kept his mouth shut because Rodney straightened up and put his hands on both hips. The movement made his pants drop to the vicinity of his ankles but Rodney seemed too indignant to care.

"I can be curious. I have a very curious brain, you know. I'm often quite stimulated by all kinds of things. Oh, stop your smirking. You know what I mean, Sheppard."

John bit his lip and tried to stifle his grin. Instead, he handed Rodney a can of beer. "Should I even ask?"

"It was you," Rodney answered.

John raised an eyebrow. Rodney stood there in front of him, beer can in one hand, wiping foam off his lip with the other, and to all appearances completely oblivious to his state of undress.

"It was me? I'm not…I don't. Look, it's strictly for hygienic purposes."

"Oh please, no one believes that. Not me and certainly not Teyla. She's probably reporting your condition to Elizabeth right now. How do you think she'll put it? As clean and soft as a baby's behind? Hmm, do you suppose the Athosians have a word for manscaped?"

John winced. "Look, I'm a hairy guy and…

"Oh, I've looked. In fact, I think the whole village looked…"

"Fine. I caught my hair in my zipper a couple of times. It hurt like a son-of-a…" John sighed. "I was taking care of the problem and got carried away."

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Carried away. You liked the way it felt. Admit it."

"Maybe," John answered. "But at least…" He waved a hand towards Rodney. "I don't leave it all hanging in the breeze."

Rodney lifted his chin and crossed his arms over his chest in silent, indignant commentary. It might have been impressive even for a man with no pants on, except the beer he was holding splashed all over his shirt.

"You seem a lot distracted, McKay." John moved close, took the beer out of his hand, and set it on the desk. "I'll just put this somewhere where you can't do any more damage and you explain to me exactly why you're standing here pantsless."

"Um, you caught me in the middle of changing?"

John watched, fascinated, as Rodney's color rose in his cheeks. "And there's nothing else you want to tell me, McKay?"

"No. Yes. Maybe." I mean, god, you looked so hot and I couldn't just reach out and touch to find out what it felt like, so I was thinking about, you know, doing it. Shaving, I mean. Not touching."

"Why not?" John swallowed down his nervousness but he was already close. So close to what he wanted. With another half step, he moved close enough that Rodney's cock bumped against his leg. Rodney was hard against him and John had all he could do not to reach down and touch it. Instead, he focused on unbuttoning McKay's shirt. "Let's get you out of this, it's a mess."

"John?"

"Hmmm?" John wrestled the last button open and slid the shirt off Rodney's shoulders. McKay was naked now, except for his socks. Naked and tongue-tied, two things John never thought he'd see.

"You said, 'Why not'. Does that mean…?"

"It means," John started to unfasten his own pants. "It means you get your own personal tour of the local manscape, doctor. Think you can handle it?"

Rodney's eyes widened in response. "Believe me, Sheppard, I can handle it."

John grinned and tugged off the rest of his clothes. He was about to suggest they take this to the bed when Rodney knelt down in front of him. For a moment, everything stood still and John barely dared to breathe.

"Fascinating." Rodney's fingertips were feather light as they traced over John's newly shaved skin. "I had no idea it would feel like this. Can I?"

"You can do anything you want, Rodney. Please." John managed to keep it together until Rodney cupped his balls. The solid heat of McKay's palm was more than he could resist and John's hips jerked forward of their own volition.

"Hmmm, were you always this sensitive or is it the shaving?" Rodney asked.

"The shaving, it makes it more…" John had to stop. Rodney was doing something with his thumb up behind John's balls and sparks of pleasure were shooting up his spine from his _toes._ "Oh, fuck. Honest to god, Rodney if you keep that up I'm not going to be responsible if my dick takes out your eye."

"Well then," Rodney answered. "I believe I have the perfect solution to that."

Then Rodney's mouth was on him, sucking him in. Hands – mouth – wet – hot – suck – swallow. John brain was a mush reduced to simple words as Rodney touched, tasted, and fucked him with his mouth.

John couldn't feel his knees anymore, just Rodney. Rodney's broad shoulders under his hands, holding him up. Rodney's lips, Rodney's tongue. Everything, everything coming to that one bright point where he couldn't hold back. He should warn…and then it was too late.

Rodney sat back on his heels and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand looking sheepish. "Er, sorry, I got a little carried away. That was so, and you were so—hot… I couldn't wait."

John nodded and wondered when he'd be able to form two syllable words again. He decided to forgo words and reached out to touch Rodney's cock.

"Wait."

John raised an eyebrow. So help him god, if Rodney's next words mentioned Teyla or Elizabeth in any way...

"I want it. Trust me, I do." Rodney flushed, bit his lip, and asked, "It's just… I don't suppose you have a spare razor?"

~*~

  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for the BJF challenge - Manscaping


End file.
